The Taste Of Sand
by RangerBlack
Summary: So involved with the significance of the fight about to start Hanabi didn't notice the crunch of sand under her sandals. Gaara catches Hanabi watching the Chunin eliminations.


**The Taste Of Sand**

Hanabi shoved her hair back again as Kiba and Naruto battled it out in the arena below. She wasn't supposed to be here and she'd get in a world of trouble when her father found out she'd snuck away, but to Hanabi that was the price she was willing to pay to silently cheer on her sister.

She didn't for the life of her believe for a instant she was completely hidden in a building full of Konoha's finest ninja. She knew she was watching the fights by their grace so she shoved her limp hair back again and stayed as quiet as possible.

In the fight below Kiba moved in for the kill and Naruto farted, sending Kiba into a stink induced shock. From the shadows of the dark hall she snickered quietly. Sakura yelled out, " What ever it takes Naruto!" and Hanabi had to hold her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing.

In no time the fight was over and Naruto stood as the victor. From the shadowy hall Hanabi waited with breath held as the remaining names scrambled over the huge screen. Just as the suspence was thick enough to want to scream two names blinked and stayed glued to the screen.

Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga

Hanabi's stomach dropped out. This was what she'd feared would happen. Neji was strong in a fight against anyone but against Hinata he was like a vengeful God. To Hinata Neji had no sympathy. If Hinata actually faced him she would most likely die.

From her hiding spot Hanabi could see several people trying to make Hinata forfit but it was clear to the little sister Hinata was tired of letting Neji's genius scare her and she came to a stop facing him in the arena.

So involved with the significance of the fight about to start Hanabi didn't notice the crunch of sand under her sandles.

"May the fight begin," the man said and the cousins slid into mirrored stances.

The rough slide of the gains over her skin was the only warning before a wave of sand envaloped her body. The soil dug into her frail skin as she gasped to scream.

"Who are you?"

Sand had choked off her scream by filling her mouth. Paniced but not stupid Hanabi snapped her mouth shut. From the opposite wall a pair of bright aquamarine eyes glittered with pedatory intent. The sand in her mouth kicked and pushed around and in a flash of anger she stared chewing on it.

Little light hit her attacker but his pale skin glowed and his redhair flamed, a smile that made her reconsider her chewing tipped his mouth. His eyes though was what struck fear into her heart. Mad, predatory, endless eyes of a practiced killer. This boy could and would kill her without another thought.

"Spit it out."

Keeping the back of her mouth closed she did as he said and hacked up the mouthful of sand.

"Now answer my question."

"Hanabi."

His eyes smiled wickedly. "Hyuga. Just like those two," he drawled and Hanabi remembered just what she was there for.

Hinata was loosing to Neji's smoother, sharper, and more acurate skills. It was as if she didn't see he was hitting her tenketsu with his blocks.

A thought came to Hanabi as sand scraped over her body and the taste of old blood and sand stained her tounge; It was possible that both heirs of the great Hyuga would both die the same day. Neji would take the role then.

The redhead hadn't asked anything else so Hanabi watched as Neji coldly hit to maim. The sand cacoon no longer held her so tightly.

Hanabi seethed quietly. If she lived pass this Neji would pay for trying to kill Hinata. A blow hit Hinata in the heart and she coughed up blood. It was a potenily fatal blow, but Neji didn't seem regretful for it.

"You bastared. You will pay for every hit you gave her," she hissed.

Rage coursing through her small body and fire in her ghost eyes she swung her gaze to the crazy Sand ninja. "Let me go."

For once he looked shocked. "Why," he whispered the mad gleam fading from his stunning eyes.

"I won't let Neji kill my sister. So let me go."

He seemed to be fighting with himself before he gasped and clutched his head in his hands. The sand melted off her and poured it's self back into the huge gourd strapped to his back. "Family..."

Hanabi kicked into motion. Just as she would be visible to anyone looking her way Neji threw his killing move. Clouds filled the arena and as it cleared Gai, Kakashi, the proctor and Kurenai stood around the two.

A head rush of relief caused Hanabi to squeek a sigh and turn around to run back into the dark hall.

She never paused as she ran full tilt pass the boy. She didn't see the torchered eyes or the way they followed her as she scrambled down the stairs.

Gaara panted as he recovered from the breakdown. With each breath the smell of her filled his lungs but without the metallic layer that came with blood. It wasn't often his prey left his hold and the odd, frail, Hyuga child had without any blood spilt as payment.

He easily calmed himself with the promise of his up coming fight. Whoever it was was going to make up for this loss.

Satisfied with the deal with himself Gaara walked back out into the light to wait for his match, his sand still smelling like the tiny girl that had demanded her freedom from him. And won it.

**The End**


End file.
